My Lady
by dianott
Summary: Ketika kau merasa sendiri, merasa asing, merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintaimu Ingatlah… Ada seseorang yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa memikirkanmu, Ada seseorang yang tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu, Ada seseorang yang memujamu lebih dari yang pernah kau inginkan.. Dan jika kau beruntung, kau bisa menemui seseorang itu di dalam kehidupanmu….


**Disclaimer: Semua disini milik JK Rowling!**

 _Ketika kau merasa sendiri, merasa asing, merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintaimu_

 _Ingatlah…_

 _Ada seseorang yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa memikirkanmu_

 _Ada seseorang yang tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu_

 _Ada seseorang yang memujamu lebih dari yang pernah kau inginkan_

 _Dan jika kau beruntung, kau bisa menemui seseorang itu di dalam kehidupanmu…._

"Benarkah itu Mom?" seorang anak mendongak ke atas—menatap wajah Ibunya yang tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Benar Ly….seorang manusia di ciptakan untuk menjadi pasangan manusia yang lain….jadi ungkapan ini bisa jadi benar" kata Sang Ibu sambil menunjuk buku dongeng di iringi tatapan antusias sang anak.

Sang anak tersenyum lebar—menunjukkan giginya yang hampir sempurna karena umurnya baru menginjak 4 tahun, "Apakah Daddy adalah 'Seseorang itu' bagi Mommy?" celotehnya penuh kepolosan.

"Hahaha…." Sang Ibu tertawa canggung. Ia memeluk erat anaknya hingga tidak tersadar jika buku dongeng yang ia pegang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Daddymu….itu…ya…..Dia memang seseorang bagi Mommy…." Bisik Sang Ibu sambil menerawang jauh ke depan—mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan suaminya.

Seseorang yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya hingga saat ini….

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Habis pergi darimana kau!"

"Aku sibuk meeting dengan klien, lagipula kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu denganku! Kau sendiri biasanya belum pulang ke rumah jam segini!"

"Jangan membantahku! Aku suamimu!"

"Dan aku istrimu!" erang seseorang wanita paruh baya dengan histeris. Tubuhnya terduduk ke atas sofa sambil mendesah lelah, "Sudahlah….aku mau tidur…lebih baik kita tidak bertengkar lagi"

"Hei siapa yang membuatku ingin bertengkar! Dasar istri tidak bisa di andalkan!" Sang suami beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terpaku di tempat sementara dia sudah keluar dari rumah lalu pergi entah kemana.

Sang istri menggeleng lemas. Kelelahan sehari-harinya sebagai pemilik toko perhiasan membuatnya tidak bisa menangis lagi. Ia memilih untuk menyeret tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar lalu tertidur lelap—membiarkan semua masalahnya larut di dalam mimpi.

Tanpa kedua orang itu ketahui, sepasang mata dari balik kamar tidur telah menonton pertengkaran mereka. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, sang anak hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendiriannya—merasa dia berada bukan di rumahnya. Tapi merasa berada dalam neraka yang di bangun oleh kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

"Lihat ini nilai yang keluar di semester terakhir" tunjuk salah satu mahasiswa berbadan ceking yang berebutan tempat melihat papan pengumuman di aula kampus.

Temannya mencondongkan tubuhnya—merasa tertarik juga, "Hmm…nilaiku di posisi berapa ya?"

Mahasiswa berbadan ceking itu memutar bola matanya, "Jangan berharap tinggi…lagipula otak pas pasan sepertimu, paling ada di urutan 20 terbawah" ejeknya

"Daripada kau! Dibanding diriku, kau jauh lebih bodoh tahu!"

"Hahahaha, tapi memang….sepintar apapun kita….kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya" ucapan mahasiswa ceking itu membuat sang teman mengikuti arah pandangnya menuju sosok diam yang sedang berjalan keluar kampus.

Bedanya sosok diam tersebut tidak tertarik melihat papan pengumuman nilai.

"Iya…dia sih levelnya beda" kata temannya dengan enggan mengakui, "Pinter banget sih Hermione…..tidak kekurangan apapun….wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya bagus, anak orang kaya lagi! haahh terkadang dunia ini tidak adil!" sungut temannya merasa iri.

"Iya….kurang apalagi tuh anak…." Kedua orang itu mengangguk angguk setuju—melupakan tujuan mereka untuk melihat papan pengumuman dan malah mengikuti sosok Hermione yang berjalan terus hingga ke seberang jalan.

Dunia tidak adil?

Dua orang itu tidak tahu, terkadang dunia itu bahkan terlalu adil lebih dari yang bisa kau nilai. Dunia adalah ciptaan Tuhan dan tidak ada mahluk manapun bisa menandingi ke-Maha Adilan milik-Nya.

* * *

"Aku pulang…" ucap Hermione pelan. Ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya yang megah sambil masuk ke dalam. Hermione bahkan tidak berhenti melangkah meski ruang keluarga rumahnya sudah hancur berantakan lagi.

Pasti Daddy dan Mommy bertengkar sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Pikir Hermione.

Ia sudah terbiasa. Sangat terbiasa. Hingga rasanya Hermione sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Dia juga menyerah untuk berusaha menyatukan kedua orangtuanya.

Apapun yang Hermione lakukan rasanya percuma…

Hermione bahkan sengaja belajar lebih giat dari siapapun agar paling tidak—kedua orangtuanya bisa melihat bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan merengek dan menangis tapi berusaha sekuat tenaga membesarkan hati kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi bukannya kedua orangtuanya terharu melihat perjuangan Hermione seorang diri, mereka malah berkata bila sudah sewajarnya Hermione selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi karena dia adalah seorang ahli waris.

Ahli waris dari dua perusahaan terbesar di Britani Raya.

Saat mendengar itu, tubuh Hermione terasa membeku. Ia merasa di kuliti sedikit demi sedikit. Dirinya tidak lagi utuh. Hermione merasa seperti robot yang tercipta untuk menjadi alat—bukan manusia.

"Nilai sempurna…." Bisik Hermione menaruh selembar kertas resmi dari kampusnya yang menyatakan ia berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk semua pelajaran.

"Tapi untuk siapa nilai ini….." Hermione meraih kertas itu, meliriknya sebentar lalu merobeknya kecil-kecil kemudian menghamparkan potongan kertas kecil itu keluar jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kertas berbentuk conffeti itu melayang indah di tengah salju pada pertengahan musim dingin ini—tepat di sebelah rumah Hermione yang terdapat sebuah taman kecil di dalam perumahan.

Hermione terpaku sejenak sebelum menutup jendelanya kemudian memilih tertidur di kamarnya. Menunggu malam tiba dan menunggu kedua orangtuanya yang akan terus bertengkar jika bertatapan satu sama lain….

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanku…." Lirih Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sambil meringkuk—memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terlelap dalam hitungan menit.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, sebenarnya ada seseorang pria yang mengikutinya mulai dari kampus barusan. Seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di bawah jendela Hermione—kepalanya terkena beberapa kertas kecil hasil ujian Hermione.

Pria itu tersenyum menatap wajahnya meski Hermione tidak melihat ke arah bawah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu…." Gantian pria itu berbisik pada angin sore hari yang mulai dingin karena musim salju seperti sekarang. Pria itu mencatat sesuatu pada kertas di tangannya di mana dalam kertas tersebut lengkap semua jadwal Hermione, alamat rumah Hermione, tempat apa saja yang Hermione kunjungi dan semua tentang Hermione.

Ya, Pria ini adalah orang yang mencintai Hermione bahkan dari awal mereka bertemu di kampus dulu.

Hanya sekali bertatapan, Pria itu menyadari perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti relung tubuhnya. Ia terpukau sorot mata coklat dingin Hermione dan raut kepedihan di sana.

Semenjak saat itu, Sang pria berjanji agar bisa mendekati Hermione.

Tapi akibat sifatnya yang bahkan lebih tertutup dari Hermione membuat pria itu susah memulai percakapan dengan Hermione. Apalagi Hermione terkenal dingin pada siapapun.

Sehingga Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melancarkan rencana gilanya agar bisa mengenal Hermione lebih dekat. Ia tidak peduli kalau ide gilanya ini bisa mengancamnya masuk penjara sekalipun. Tidak! Rasa cintanya membuat semua tindakan menjadi logis bagi dirinya sendiri

"Aku terlalu membutuhkanmu Hermione…." Kata Pria itu sebelum menutup catatannya, mendongak sekali lagi ke lantai dua dari luar rumah lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tenang saja my Lady….aku akan membuatmu bahagia…." Janji Pria itu sambil berjalan keluar perumahan tempat tinggal Hermione.

* * *

"Aku benci salju!" geram Hermione menggosok gosok kedua tangannya sambil mendesah panjang—mengeluarkan uap hangat dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu taksi di depan perpustakaan umum di balai kota, namun sialnya pada musim dingin seperti ini, semua taksi mendadak hilang di telan malam.

"Apa mungkin karena salju menumpuk di jalanan ya?" kata Hermione melihat gumpalan salju yang menutupi jalan. Mustahil ada mobil bisa lewat di jalan jika dia tidak menaruh rantai salju di setiap bannya—dan tidak mungkin semua taksi mau repot repot seperti itu.

"Haa…lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja" Hermione menggerutu sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke depan—rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan umum. Lagipula salahnya sendiri bisa pergi malam malam begini dan tidak membawa mobil.

TIN TIN.

Sebuah mobil dari arah belakang Hermione membunyikan klakson ke arahnya membuat ia spontan menoleh.

Kaca depan mobil tua itu transparan—memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina yang tersenyum lebar kepada Hermione. Ia menjalankan mobilnya hingga berhenti di samping Hermione sambil membuka kaca samping jok depan.

"Hai…hmm…." Belum apa apa, Pria itu sudah gugup duluan karena Hermione langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya?" kata Hermione menyambung ucapan sang Pria.

Pria itu menepuk pipinya dengan kasar—menghilangkan rasa groginya sebelum berbicara kembali, "Apakah kau butuh tumpangan? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah…..itu….itupun kalau kau mau…." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan suara terbata bata.

"Kau siapa?" Hermione memicingkan mata—jujur, wajah pria ini sepertinya tidak terlalu asing bagi Hermione, "Apa kita pernah saling kenal?"

"Iya!" Sang Pria langsung menyambar kesempatan itu, "Kita teman satu kampus…meski kau tidak terlalu mengenalku…mungkin"

Hermione mengangguk setuju—memutuskan tidak ada salahnya menumpang pada pria itu, maka dia segera membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalam, "Tenang saja, aku tidak mengenal siapapun" sahut Hermione berwajah datar.

"Aku tahu…" Sang Pria mendesah sekilas—menghilangkan keringat dingin yang tiba tiba muncul dari dalam tubuhnya karena jarak Hermione sangat dekat dengannya sekarang.

"Hmm, namamu siapa?" tanya Hermione tidak enak karena dia sudah baik menawarkan tumpangan. Hermione berpikir tidak ada salahnya memiliki satu teman di kampus walaupun dia sudah enggan berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Pria itu tersentak dengan perasaan bergejolak. Ia hampir tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang langsung menganga lebar mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

Hermione ingin tahu namanya! Bukankah itu pertanda bagus

"Aku….aku Draco Malfoy…." Balas Pria yang bernama Draco itu.

"Draco…" Hermione tersenyum untuk pertama kali di depan Draco membuat Draco hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena terlalu terpana melihatnya, "Boleh kupanggil namamu seperti itu?"

"Sangat boleh…." Bisik Draco—nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kalau namaku—"

"Hermione Granger kan?" potong Draco bernada pasti. Hermione mengernyit bingung sementara Draco menghidupkan lagi mesinnya dan mobil mulai berjalan ke depan.

Jalanan sangat sepi malam ini—tidak ada mobil atau bahkan pejalan kaki lain di sisi kanan kiri jalan.

Hanya mereka berdua berada di satu mobil yang menderu sangat pelan di tengah tengah hujan salju

"Bagaimana kau bisa ta—hmpphhh" pertanyaan singkat Hermione telah terbungkam. Ia hanya bisa meronta kesana kemari ketika Draco menutup mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah di beri alkohol terlebih dahulu. Mata Hermione yang melotot tajam namun perlahan berubah redup dan semakin tertutup ketika alkohol di sapu tangan Draco mulai bekerja.

Draco tersenyum puas—ada seringai tipis yang membuat senyumnya tampak menyeramkan. Dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang stir, ia menopang kepala Hermione yang lunglai jatuh di lengannya.

Perlahan lahan, Draco menaruh lembut kepala Hermione di badan jok sebelum berkonstrasi menyetir—kali ini dengan kekuatan penuh melaju kencang—tergesa gesa meninggalkan jalanan sepi.

"Sekarang….kau hanya milikku, Mione…" bisik Draco mencium kening Hermione sekilas sambil menyetir dalam kegelapan malam di penuhi salju lebat.

* * *

"Ugh…" Hermione terbangun dengan kepala terasa berat—sangat berat seperti di hantam sesuatu. Ia mengerang kesakitan di atas sebuah kasur lembut.

BRAKK

Draco yang mendengar rintihan suara Hermione dari luar, datang tergesa gesa sampai menabrak pintu kamar, "Kau kenapa? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanyanya.

Hermione tersadar sempurna. Ingatannya yang masih jelas tentang kejadian tadi malam membuat dia langsung mendorong tubuh Draco hingga terjungkang jatuh di lantai.

"Kau! Kau menculikku!" teriak Hermione menuduh Draco, "Apa yang kau inginkan! Uang? Ha!"

Draco tersenyum getir. Ia berdiri dengan gaya kasual sambil membenarkan kemejanya yang berantakan di dorong Hermione, "Apa aku terlihat menginginkan uang?" katanya malah balik bertanya.

Hermione terdiam sejenak meski ada suara geraman dari balik bibir tipisnya. Jujur, ia tidak bisa menebak motif Draco sama sekali. Jadi Hermione memilih langsung berbicara saja.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan!" suara Hermione terdengar agak takut walaupun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Draco tidak tahu kalau Hermione sebenarnya sangat terintimidasi.

Draco termenung—menatap lembut kedua mata Hermione yang masih melihatnya dengan rasa was was, mendekat lalu menyentuh wajah Hermione walau Hermione malah mundur ke belakang—menabrak dinding kamar tempat dia di sekap, "Aku menginginkanmu…" bisik Draco tepat di telinga Hermione.

Mata Hermione membulat ngeri menatap Draco dan refleks tubuhnya bereaksi keras.

"Tidak!" Hermione menendang, mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu meninju beberapa bagian tubuh Draco—melakukan apa saja agar Draco pergi atau paling tidak Draco merasa kesakitan akibat pukulannya.

Apa saja…..asal Draco tidak berani menyentuhnya…

"Mione…" Draco terus meringis kesakitan tapi dia tetap memenjarakan Hermione di sudut belakang ranjang.

Hermione terisak menangis ketakutan dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki terus menyakiti Draco, "Menjauh! Apa kau mau memperkosaku ha! Menjauh kubilang….hiks….kumohon jangan lakukan itu….. aku…. tidak…. jangan….. kumohon….." Hermione melemah. Ia benar benar lelah memukul Draco tanpa efek sama sekali. Pria ini sepertinya kebal dengan pukulan maupun tendangan dari Hermione.

"Jangan….kumohon…hiks….aku punya uang cukup banyak di tabungan…ambil saja….tapi…jangan…menyentuhku…." pinta Hermione di sela isak tangisnya

"Tidak seperti itu!" suara Draco meninggi. Ia memang mengaku salah telah melakukan hal gila dengan menculik Hermione diam diam tadi malam. Tapi tidak dengan melakukan hal seronok yang di tuduhkan Hermione!

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Hermione….aku hanya…." Draco terus berusaha menenangkan tubuh Hermione yang gemetar karena ketakutan. Bukan ini yang di inginkan Draco. Ia hanya ingin Hermione bersamanya….di sini….di rumahnya….

"Le…lepaskan aku Draco…..dan hiks….aku janji…aku tidak akan menuntutmu apa apa…hiks….kumohon….." Hermione masih saja terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Mione…."

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu!" bentak Hermione jengah karena sikap Draco sok melembut kepadanya, "Kau sudah melakukan apa padaku? Apa kau…" Hermione mendadak merasa ngeri. Ia segera memeriksa kemeja dan celana jeans yang masih melekat erat di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu seperti itu Hermione!" balas Draco tersinggung, "Dengarkan aku!" Ia memegang kedua tangan Hermione dan memaksa Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, "Aku salah telah menculikmu, aku memang salah…..tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir cara lain agar kau bisa kumiliki! Jadi aku…."

"Tunggu" Hermione menyerengit heran ke arah Draco—sorot matanya berubah tajam, "Apa kau ingin bilang kalau kau…"

"Ya…." Draco mengangguk tenang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya menempel di atas kepala Hermione, "Aku mencintaimu Hermione….dan aku ingin memilikimu….hanya untukku….."

Satu kata. Cukup satu kata yang membuat Hermione membeku dalam pelukan Draco. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak beberapa saat meski Draco sudah menepuk hangat pipinya yang pucat—sepucat salju putih di luar sana.

Ada orang lain…..orang lain yang mencintainya?

Apakah ini tidak terasa mustahil?

* * *

"Hermione aku membawakanmu makan siang" sapa Draco pada sosok yang duduk di pinggir jendela—menatap kosong pada salju yang berjatuhan mengenai kaca transparan di sampingnya.

"Jangan di situ, nanti kau kedinginan" Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione tapi baru berhasil beberapa langkah, Hermione sudah memberontak lalu kembali duduk memandangi salju. Dalam keadaan apapun, Hermione tetap membenci salju dan kejadian ini malah membuatnya rasa bencinya semakin menguat.

"Buat apa kau peduli? Kau sendiri menyekapku di sini!" sindir Hermione namun di tanggapi datar oleh Draco.

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Hermione lalu mengambil kursi mendekati Hermione, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Draco dengan sopan.

"Ya, keluarkan aku dari sini pirang" kata Hermione sudah berulang kali setiap harinya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dia meminta pada Draco untuk melepaskannya tapi Draco hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang membuat Hermione sedikit takut terhadap Draco.

"Itu tidak bisa" jawab Draco yang bisa di tebak oleh Hermione.

"Lalu kau mau apa Draco?" Hermione berhenti melihat salju yang turun dan beralih menatap Draco—menatap sang penculiknya, "Kau tidak memperkosaku, bahkan tidak melakukan sedikit pelecehan padaku! Tapi tetap menyekapku! Kau juga menolak saat kuberitahu rekening tabunganku! Lalu kau mau apa!" rasa frustasi Hermione semakin menjadi jadi.

Untuk pertama kali, ia ingin pergi bebas. Hermione sampai bersumpah pada Tuhan kalau dia bisa di bebaskan dari Draco, ia berjanji tidak akan menuntut lebih pada orangtuanya, ia akan lebih rajin menyantuni orang tidak mampu…asal…..asal dia bebas dari penjara kamar mungil ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione, apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Draco mencoba menjelaskan pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng pedih, "Aku tidak tahu apa cinta itu….Orangtuaku juga menikah gara gara cinta…tapi buktinya mereka malah bertengkar sepanjang hidupnya…."

Mendengar itu, Draco tersenyum tipis lalu berlutut tepat di bawah Hermione sambil mencoba memegang kedua tangan Hermione yang sempat memberontak, "Aku tidak seperti mereka, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu Hermione….aku janji akan membuatmu menjadi satu satunya orang yang kuinginkan sepanjang hidupku"

Bohong kalau Hermione tidak bisa melihat ketulusan ucapan Draco. Tapi bagaimanapun, Draco adalah penculik! Orang jahat yang tega melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Hermione.

Hermione memilih menutup hatinya yang sempat menghangat dengan ucapan Draco lalu memberanikan diri menatap lekat lekat Draco—lebih dekat.

"Aku tahu sekarang aku minta apa padamu" ucap Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Draco antusias.

"Aku minta ada TV di kamarku! Aku bosan di sini terus menerus! Kau juga tidak memperbolehkanku ke bagian rumahmu lainnya" pinta Hermione sedikit memaksa. Padahal dia menginginkan TV untuk melihat ada berita orang hilang yang di siarkan, dengan begitu Hermione bisa diam-diam mencari cara agar menghubungi kedua orangtuanya ketika Draco pergi belanja keluar.

"Hahaha, baiklah Mione….besok aku akan menaruh TV di kamarmu, sekarang makanlah…." Draco mencium kening Hermione sekilas lalu membawa nampan di pangkuannya sementara Hermione melirik takut takut ke arah makanan itu.

"Tidak kau racuni kan?" tanya Hermione ceplas ceplos.

Sontak tawa renyah Draco pecah, "Hahahaha aku mencintaimu Hermione! Masa aku ingin membunuhmu"

"Siapa tahu" Hermione mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil mengambil garpu di atas lauk pauk, "Banyak cerita Psikopat sadis yang tetap membunuh orang di cintainya pada akhir buku"

"Aku tidak begitu…aku janji…" bisik Draco sesekali mengelap ceceran makanan di pipi Hermione, "Aku benar benar mencintaimu sehingga aku rela sekalipun masuk penjara karena telah menculikmu…"

Hermione melahap lebih banyak makanan di depannya saat mendengar bisikan Draco. Selalu begitu. Draco berhasil membuat Hermione bungkam seribu bahasa saat ia terus mengatakan cinta pada Hermione. Cinta yang menurut Hermione tidak nyata untuk dunianya yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Kau sih makannya buru buru, tenang saja makanan masih banyak kalau ingin nambah" ucap Draco kembali memandang khawatir wajah Hermione.

Hermione diam saja. Sudah berapa lama, dia tidak mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini. Kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk bertengkar….dirinya yang tertutup hingga tidak punya teman satupun….namun mendadak muncullah Draco….

Draco yang mengucapkan cinta sesering dia mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Hermione. Draco yang gampang khawatir kalau sedikit saja Hermione mulai menangis, Draco yang…..

"Kenapa kau diam saja Mione? Makannya tidak enak?" tanya Draco menepuk pipi Hermione—khawatir melihat Hermione suka tiba tiba mematung di tempat

"Tidak" elak Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, "Enak kok" Ia mengusir bayangan Draco yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi makan saja.

* * *

"Ah berita masih lama lagi" gerutu Hermione sibuk memencet mencet channel TV ketika Draco menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu Hermione, "Mione aku akan pergi belanja keluar….kau mau menitip apa?" tanya Draco sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Hermione karena acara TV yang tidak menarik.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Keluarkan saja aku dari sini!" katanya sarkastis.

"Tidak bisa Mione…" Draco menggeleng sok sedih, "Baiklah karena kau tidak mau menitip apapun, aku pergi saja dulu…."

"Iya iya sana pergi!" usir Hermione masih fokus menggonta ganti channel TV.

Draco tersenyum sebentar sebelum menutup pintu dengan kuat. Hermione langsung memasang telinga tajam tajam bahkan sampai sengaja mengecilkan volume televisi.

BLAMMMM

Draco menutup rapat rapat pintu rumahnya membuat Hermione sedikit terlonjak kegirangan. Sudah hampir 2 minggu Draco menyekap Hermione di dalam rumahnya sehingga Hermione bisa hapal jadwal pergi Draco dan kapan saja Draco akan meninggalkan rumah.

Draco dan Hermione tidak pergi ke kampus sementara waktu di karenakan mereka akan libur panjang terkait natal dan tahun baru. Kira kira hampir sebulan lebih universitas memberi mereka jatah libur sehingga tidak ada seorangpun sadar tentang penculikan Hermione.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua orangtuanya!

Seacuh apapun mereka, Hermione pasti yakin kedua orangtuanya pasti tetap mencarinya jika hampir 2 minggu anaknya tidak pulang ke rumah. Ya, itu pasti!

"Tapi…tumben Draco tidak mengunci pintu kamarku?" gumam Hermione saat berdiri dan dengan mudah bisa membuka pintu kamarnya yang biasa terkunci dari luar.

Ya, Draco sudah memikirkan segalanya. Draco sudah menjeruji jendela kamar Hermione sehingga meski kaca hancur sekalipun Hermione tidak bisa kabur lewat sana.

Sedangkan pintu kamar Hermione di kunci dari luar dan kunci biasanya di bawa kemana mana oleh Draco.

Hermione juga percuma berteriak meminta tolong—berharap ada tetangga yang mendengar teriakannya karena Hermione baru menyadari rumah Draco menjorok ke bagian hutan dalam—yang penduduknya hanya beberapa orang.

Jadi sempurna sudahlah rencana penculikan Draco….

Hermione tidak bisa kabur sama sekali.

"Ah sebaiknya jalan-jalan ke bagian lain rumahnya….." Hermione memberanikan diri mengendap keluar kamarnya yang terisolasi dan melangkah ke bagian rumah lain.

Rumah Draco sederhana. Hanya ada 3 kamar di sana. Hermione membuka kamar satu satu.

Kamar pertama ternyata kamar kedua orangtua Draco yang berubah menjadi kamar pribadi Draco karena Hermione tahu kamar Dracolah tempat ia selama ini di sekap.

KREKK

Hermione membuka pintu kamar kedua pelan pelan. Kamar itu gelap. Hermione terpaksa mencari cari stop kontak dengan meraba raba dinding kemudian.

CKELK

Lampu menyala terang bersamaan dengan kedua mata Hermione terpana melihat isi dalam kamar itu

Kamar kedua ini…..bisa di bilang tidak berpenghuni…..Draco telah merubahnya menjadi sebuah studio sederhana yang memuat berpuluh puluh foto seseorang di setiap sudut kamar tersebut.

Foto diri Hermione.

"Draco….dia…" Hermione mendekati satu persatu foto dekat pintu terlebih dahulu. Ini di yakini betul foto Hermione sewaktu masuk universitas pertama kali. Setelah itu, berderet foto Hermione sedang baca buku, makan di kantin, termenung di dalam kelas dan masih banyak lagi…

"Dasar psikopat…" desis Hermione mendengus kesal lalu berjalan keluar dari situ.

Meski berkata seperti itu, Hermione memegang dadanya yang mendadak berdegup kencang. Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu dia menyangka tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang?

Draco begitu memujanya….lebih dari yang pernah Hermione inginkan…..

Apakah ini anugrah atau kutukan? Entahlah Hermione tidak bisa menebaknya

"Lebih baik aku meneruskan rencanaku untuk menonton berita" ucap Hermione seorang diri. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali sibuk memencet channel TV.

Berhasil. Ada satu saluran yang sedang menayangkan acara berita pada siang hari. Hermione menyimaknya dengan tertarik.

30 menit kemudian…..

Hermione hampir mengantuk, tapi ia segera terduduk tegap saat pembawa acara berita mengumumkan berita orang hilang yang masuk laporan mereka.

Hermione berharap tinggi. Dia sudah dua minggu menghilang, pasti orangtuanya akan menaruh berita kehilangan di mana mana. Mereka orang kaya—orangtuanya memakai segala cara untuk menemukannya. Ya, pasti begitu….

Namun harapan tulus Hermione menghilang dengan cepat.

Satu persatu nama orang hilang di sebutkan tapi tidak ada satupun namanya berada di sana…..

"Tidak! Mungkin di berita channel lain!" pikir Hermione sambil berbicara seorang diri. Salah satu tangannya yang memegang remote kembali sibuk mencari saluran lain.

Satu persatu Hermione telusuri dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Tidak ada berita kehilangan dirinya.

Tidak satupun….

Hermione melepaskan pegangannya dari remote, memandang nanar ke arah TV.

Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuhnya merasa seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Merusak setiap sel dalam pikirannya dan membuat Hermione kehilangan kendali….

* * *

"Aku terlalu lama pergi….pasti Hermione kelaparan." Draco yang hampir sejam pergi ke pasar untuk membeli lauk pauk selama seminggu—mulai tergesa gesa memasukkan kunci rumah di pintu.

CLKEK

"Mione…..ini aku pulang!" teriak Draco sambil melempar mantel dinginnya sembarangan. Bahkan belanjaannya ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Draco sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Hermione.

"Hermione—" Panggilan Draco teredam oleh bunyi benda berat yang di banting dari dalam kamar Hermione. Pikiran Draco langsung cemas. Ia segera membanting kasar pintu di depannya.

BRAKK

"Hermione!" Draco terperangah melihat Hermione masih membanting beberapa benda di sekitarnya sementara Draco mendelik ke sudut kamar—di mana televisi berukuran kecil miliknya sudah di lempar oleh Hermione hingga kacanya bercecer kemana mana.

"Hermione berhenti! Kau kenapa!" tanya Draco segera memeluk Hermione, menangkap kedua tangannya yang masih saja memegangi bantal, beberapa lampu pijar di atas meja dan hendak melemparkannya ke segala arah. Suara seperti isak tangis lolos dari bibir tipis Hermione. Suara yang membuat Draco tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menghentikan Hermione.

"BERHENTI KATAKU!" Bentak Draco kencang.

Hermione spontan berhenti. Ia menatap lama ke arah Draco dengan pandangan hampa, "Draco….aku…akh!" Kedua kakinya tidak sengaja terinjak kaca TV yang bertebaran di mana mana.

Seketika wajah marah Draco berubah panik, "Ini gara gara kamu juga Hermione!" Ia cepat menggendong Hermione ke atas ranjang, mengambil cepat kotak P3K di lemari pakaian dan langsung mengobati telapak kaki Hermione.

"Arghh…" erang Hermione.

"Sebentar lagi…." Jari jari Draco bergetar ketika membalut luka Hermione menggunakan perban. Ia benar benar heran kenapa Hermione bisa mengamuk hebat seperti itu. Rasanya Draco ingin memarahi Hermione karena telah membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka.

Tapi suara marah Draco tidak jadi keluar ketika melihat wajah Hermione yang memucat.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan? Mau kuambilkan selimut lebih tebal Mione…" tanya Draco beruntun.

Hermione menyeringai lebar sambil mendelik ke arah Draco, "Kenapa kau begitu perhatian Draco…buat apa?" bisiknya dengan suara lemah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Hermione" jawab Draco secara spontan.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Perlahan, Hermione mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di badan kasur—condong ke arah Draco, "Kenapa kau gampang sekali mencintaiku? Padahal kita baru berkenalan pada saat kau menculikku! Kenapa kedua orangtuaku tidak mencintaiku sepertimu…..kenapa…." Dada Hermione terasa sesak. Ingin rasanya dia kembali mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya, menangis diam diam tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Draco memandang Hermione lama, "Jadi gara gara ini kau mengamuk barusan?"

Hermione diam saja. Ia tidak merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan sebagian barang barang milik Draco.

"Hermione….." desah Draco memberanikan diri mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membawa tubuh Hermione mendekat lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Pertahanan Hermione luluh seketika. Ia menjerit sambil menangis sekencang yang dia bisa, "Mereka tidak mencariku Draco…..mereka bahkan tidak memasang berita kehilangan di surat kabar…mereka…mereka tidak merasa kehilanganku…Draco….."

Hati Draco nyaris hancur mendengar kerapuhan Hermione. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya—membuat Hermione merasa di inginkan, meski sesaat, "Mungkin mereka sibuk…kau kan tahu bagaimana padatnya jadwal seorang CEO perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Inggris dan juga seorang pengusaha berlian seperti ibumu…" bisik Draco sambil sesekali mengelus punggung Hermione.

"Tapi kau menculikku! Kau menculik satu-satunya anak mereka! Dan mereka….mereka…." Hermione makin tersuruk. Ia tidak peduli walaupun Draco terus berusaha menenangkannya. Hermione terasa tenggelam dalam dunia ini. Dunia yang malah membuatnya bertanya, untuk siapa Hermione hidup?

"Aku ingin mati Draco.." kata Hermione tiba tiba.

"APA!" Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan memenjarakan Hermione dengan tatapan sengitnya, "Jangan pernah berharap Hermione! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" bentak Draco.

"Habis aku harus apalagi….hiks….aku harus apalagi biar mereka memandangku…..biar mereka kembali mencintaiku…..aku sendirian…." Hermione memeluk leher Draco, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Draco. Hermione lelah menangis, dia lelah menjerit kesakitan, tapi kenapa air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Entahlah…..mungkin ini rasanya menumpahkan kepahitan dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

"Kau tidak sendiri…..ada aku….Mione" balas Draco mencium rambut Hermione dari arah belakang.

"Tidak ada yang mencintaiku….." lirih Hermione dengan lemas.

"Aku mencintaimu….." jawab Draco.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku kembali…." Hermione masih terus terisak—meremas kemeja tipis Draco dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" sanggah Draco dengan cepat.

"Aku…."

"Masih ada aku Hermione, ingat masa ada aku…." Kata Draco menenangkan tangisan Hermione yang berubah menjadi isakan kecil dari balik punggungnya, "Jadi tenang saja…selama ada aku, akan selalu ada orang yang menginginkanmu, mencintaimu dan menyayangimu…aku janji…"

Tangis Hermione kembali pecah. Ia terperosot lemah dalam pelukan Draco. Hanya kedua tangan Draco yang sigap menyangga tubuh Hermione—menjaganya agar tetap hangat ketika mereka berpelukan.

Dalam kehangatan itulah, Hermione lambat laun tertidur. Draco yang mau membaringkan Hermione, akhirnya menyerah. Kedua tangan Hermione terlalu erat mencengkram kemejanya hingga Draco tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Tapi Draco tidak protes….tanpa sadar sebenarnya Hermione menginginkan keberadaan seseorang di saat seperti ini. Draco memejamkan mata, menahan mati matian kantuk yang ikut menyerangnya agar tetap bisa menyangga tubuh Hermione.

"Kau sudah lama menderita Mione….sekarang gilirannya kau berbahagia…." Gumam Draco merencanakan sesuatu selagi memeluk tubuh lelap Hermione. Senyum tulus tertera di wajah tampannya. Ya, senyum tulus tanpa seringai tajam menghias di bibir Draco.

"Lihat saja besok Mione…kau akan merasa di inginkan…."

* * *

"Kau mau apa menutup mataku segala! Draco!" berontak Hermionne ketika Draco menuntunnya dengan mata tertutup ke dekat jendela.

Draco tersenyum berseri seri, "Nanti saja kau lihat….." Draco bersikap siaga dan dengan gerakan pelan ia hendak menarik kedua tangannya dari mata Hermione.

"1….2…..3!" pekik Draco.

Kedua mata Hermione membuka cepat. Ia sedikit mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bisa menangkap sebuah siluet dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Sebuah boneka salju tinggi besar—setinggi Draco dengan hiasan kepala, mata, hidung tomat dan sebuah senyuman kaku yang terbuat dari ranting patah. Hermione tersenyum mengejek melihatnya—sudah bisa di tebak siapa yang membuat boneka salju sebesar itu.

"Apa kau tahu aku benci salju?" tanya Hermione tajam.

Draco mengangguk lembut, "Ingat—aku kan tahu segalanya tentangmu Hermione"

"Yeah, kau stalker-ku…" Draco terkekeh kecil mendengar suara sengit Hermione.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu aku benci salju kenapa kau malah membuat boneka salju untukku?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin membuatmu mencintai salju…" Draco berjalan mendekat, memeluk Hermione dari belakang, "Aku tahu kau benci salju karena waktu kecil kau membuat boneka salju untuk kedua orangtuamu pada malam natal—berharap mereka akan pulang cepat, tapi yang ada….mereka malah bertengkar…meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan boneka salju yang telah mencair…" cerita Draco seolah olah ia ikut berada di sana ketika Hermione mengalaminya.

Sontak Hermione memberontak dalam pelukan Draco lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau terlalu banyak tahu" desis Hermione kembali bersikap dingin.

"Itulah aku….aku selalu ingin tahu tentangmu dan ketika aku sudah tahu, aku ingin ingin dan ingin lagi….sehingga aku tersadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu…" kata Draco memandang jauh ke arah boneka salju di luar pekarang rumahnya.

Entah karena apa, pandangan Hermione berubah melembut ketika mendengar suara Draco. Padahal ini sudah kesekian kalinya Draco menyatakan cinta pada Hermione. Mungkin pengakuan Draco sesering Hermione bernapas setiap harinya.

"Ada apa melihatku?" tanya Draco mengelus wajah putih Hermione dari dekat.

"Ah tidak" Hermione membuang mukanya lagi, "Aku bingung kenapa boneka salju selalu sendiri….kasihan dia…dia tidak punya siapapun—sama sepertiku…" renung Hermione ketika sedih kembali menerjangnya.

"Kau kan punya aku!" protes Draco tidak terima.

"Tapi dia tidak punya siapa siapa!" kata Hermione menunjuk boneka salju di luar dengan kekanak kanakkan sehingga Draco terpaksa mengepalkan tangan agar tidak mencium Hermione saat itu juga. Ia mudah terpesona ketika melihat sikap Hermione yang suka di luar dugaan.

"Lantas kau mau apa?" tanya Draco sesekali mengalirkan udara segar agar bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Hermione tersenyum pelan. Tiba tiba sebuah ide aneh mengalir di otaknya yang jenius, "Kita keluar! Dan membuat satu boneka salju lagi sebagai pasangannya! Bagaimana?"

Draco terpaku saat mau meraih lengan Hermione dari samping. Keluar? Tidak mungkin Draco membiarkan Hermione keluar rumah! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Bagaimana kalau Hermione kabur dan menghilang dari pandangan Draco?

Draco menggeleng keras. Membayangkannya saja membuat dada Draco mendadak sesak.

Tidak….Hermione sudah menjadi napasnya sekarang…..Ia terlanjur sangat bergantung terhadap kehadiran Hermione…

Draco tidak akan membiarkan Hermione pergi kemanapun.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" teriak Draco agak histeris membuat senyum Hermione menghilang sambil mundur beberapa langkah, "Maaf Hermione….bukannya aku—"

"Katanya kau mencintaiku….cinta itu tidak mengekang Draco!" sanggah Hermione melotot tajam padanya, "Lagipula daerah ini tidak ramai—kalaupun aku kabur kau masih bisa menangkapku bukan? Apa yang kau takutkan?!"

"Tapi Mione…." Suara Draco agak melunak. Hermione segera memotong ucapan lemah Draco, "Ayolah….hanya membuat boneka salju….setelah itu aku akan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar…" bujuk Hermione dengan selembut mungkin meski ia mulai menyeringai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan untuk segera kabur dari sini.

Ya! Akhirnya kesempatan telah datang tanpa di sangka sangka. Batin Hermione senang.

"Baiklah…..tapi jangan mencoba kabur Hermione! Aku benar benar bisa merasa hampa kalau kau pergi—"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu! Sekarang ayo kita keluar" sela Hermione menyepelekan ucapan tulus Draco.

Sebaliknya Draco dengan hati hati—sambil mengamati Hermione lekat lekat, mulai membuka pintu kamar Hermione. Mereka berjalan berdampingan hingga depan pintu rumah Draco.

Hermione mulai dapat merasakan aura kebebasan.

Sebentar lagi Draco memutar kenop pintu, membuka pintu lebar lebar dan Hermione langsung tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Tunggu!" Hermione yang hendak kabur—lari secepat mungkin segera tertahan karena Draco memegang telapak tangannya dengan kuat, "Kau bisa kedinginan kalau kita kelamaan membuat boneka salju…jadi pakai ini…"

Draco memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan tebal dan sebuah jaket tebal di tubuh Hermione. Rasa hangat menjalar seketika hingga ke leher Hermione.

"Kau tidak memakainya?" celetuk Hermione secara refleks.

Draco tersenyum minta maaf, "Aku hanya punya satu pasang…..dan aku belum membelikan untukmu….ayolah kita buat boneka salju secepatnya!" Draco berjalan terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan Hermione di pintu depan. Kedua tangan Draco masuk ke dalam saku celana sementara bibirnya terus menghela napas yang berbentuk uap karena cuaca begitu dingin.

Hermione miris melihat Draco. Semua rencana kabur dalam otaknya spontan buyar seketika. Yang Hermione lakukan malah berlari mendekati Draco sambil menyerahkan satu sarung tangan kepadanya.

"Pakailah…kau bisa kedinginan Draco" kata Hermione merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa apa! Aku ini kuat…ayo kita langsung saja buat!" Draco jelas jelas menolak sarung tangan itu. Hermione semakin memandangnya sayu. Betapa Draco selalu memikirkan dirinya bukan yang lain. Bahkan Draco rela kedinginan karena permintaan egois Hermione untuk membuatkan satu lagi boneka salju.

Bagaimana reaksi Draco seandainya tahu kalau tadi Hermione berencana kabur.

"Draco…pakai saja, kau bisa kedinginan!" seru Hermione memaksa Draco yang sedang menumpuk beberapa salju tebal membentuk sebuah setengah badan boneka.

Draco berhenti bekerja, "M… Mionee….akk..u" Draco menggertakkan giginya sebentar. Rasa dingin mulai menyerangnya hingga berbicara saja Draco harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga.

"Apa kubilang! Kau mulai kedinginan" Hermione melepas sarung tangannya, menggosok gosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menaruhnya di wajah Draco, "Mulai terasa hangat?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Draco mendesah perlahan, "Lumayan…."

"Lumayan? Kau pasti masih kedinginan" Wajah Hermione berubah ngeri, "Sudah hentikan! Kita balik ke kamar saja!" katanya menarik tangan Draco menuju halaman depan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan boneka salju milikmu?"

"Tidak penting! Ayo kita kembali ke dalam rumah" pinta Hermione namun tiba tiba langkah berhenti di salju tebal.

Draco memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, "Kau kenapa lagi Mione?" katanya mulai terdengar khawatir, "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak apa apa…tapi…" Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, "Gendong aku!" tuntut Hermione mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Draco.

"Ha?" Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sikap Hermione hari ini sangat aneh! Sebentar minta boneka salju tambahan, sebentar minta masuk ke rumah dan sekarang malah minta di gendong!

Apa kemarin Draco salah memasukkan bumbu di makanan Hermione ya?

"Cepat Draco! Kau mau kita mati kedinginan di sini!" sambar Hermione membuyarkan pikiran kalut Draco.

Draco tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia terlalu mencintai Hermione jadi di turuti saja permintaan aneh aneh darinya.

DEG

Kembali….reaksi itu timbul lagi..

Draco sampai perlu memejamkan matanya saat tubuh Hermione menempel erat di dadanya. Lutut Draco mendadak lemas dan ia menjadi susah berjalan saat Hermione merangkul lengannya di leher Draco.

"Kenapa tidak jalan? Ayolah Draco, aku kedinginan" ucap Hermione dengan sapuan napasnya di tengkuk Draco membuat pria tinggi itu semakin susah mengontrol keringat dingin di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku….aku…tidak tahu sulit sekali memelukmu sambil berjalan kaki" tutur Draco terlampau jujur.

Hermione tersenyum tipis meski ia tetap membuang muka dari tatapan Draco—takut jika tertangkap basah wajahnya berubah memerah.

"Makanya biasakan! Lagipula kemarin kau kan juga memelukku"

"Tapi itu kan beda….kau sedang dalam keadaan sedih, aku refleks memelukmu…..kalau ini…aishhh"

"Aku kan minta di gendong karena menjaga agar kau tidak kedinginan Draco bodoh!" aku Hermione malu malu.

"EH?" Draco sukses di buat terkejut setengah mati oleh Hermione hari ini. Ia hampir lupa caranya bernapas mendengar ucapan Hermione. Apa ini berarti Hermione mulai bisa menerima dirinya? Entahlah.

"Mione….." bisik Draco, pelan pelan berani mendekati wajah Hermione, mencium pipinya dengan hangat, "Aku mencintaimu…." Katanya untuk kesekian kali.

Hermione meraba leher Draco, membenamkan kepalanya di sana sambil terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku tidak tahu Draco…..mungkin aku tidak tahu jawabannya sekarang"

"Tapi nanti kau akan tahu" kata Draco menguatkan diri mengangkat tubuh Hermione masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

"Ya….nanti aku akan tahu…" Hermione menyembunyikan senyum separuhnya ketika Draco dengan lembut terus membawa tubuh mereka berdua ke kamar tempatnya di sekap, menurunkan Hermione di atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat.

"Selamat tidur Hermione…." Ucap Draco.

"Selamat tidur Draco…" Hermione tersenyum sambil menutup mata.

Rasa hangat yang di timbulkan Draco semakin menjalar kuat. Dan untuk pertama kali, Hermione tahu bagaimana rasanya di cintai….

* * *

Butuh berhari hari—ah tidak butuh berminggu minggu untuk membujuk Draco agar bisa mengabulkan permintaan mustahil Hermione.

Bagaimana tidak mustahil? Hermione meminta Draco agar memulangkannya baik baik ke rumah.

Terang saja amarah Draco menggelegar hebat tepat 10 hari menjelang natal tiba.

"Aku bilang tidak Hermione! Kau dengar tidak sih!" bentak Draco menolak mentah mentah.

"Tapi kau perlu mengembalikanku!" ujar Hermione dengan suara keras, "Kalau tidak orang akan mulai curiga pada kita! Aku—seorang mahasiswa yang tiba tiba menghilang dan kau! Mendadak kedatangan seseorang yang tinggal di dalam rumah tanpa sebab! Bukankah orang akan bertanya tanya!"

Draco mendengus tajam—tanda bahwa dia akan memikirkan cara lain untuk tetap memenjarakan Hermione.

"Ingat Draco! Aku harus melanjutkan kuliah juga!" tambah Hermione.

"Tapi liburan kita baru saja di mulai" elak Draco.

Hermione menggeleng kuat, "Demi Tuhan biarkan aku pulang Draco! Kita…kita….aku…" Hermione mendadak salah tingkah, "Kita bisa mengaku pacaran di depan umum kalau itu membuatmu tenang…"

Draco berhenti bersikap gusar. Matanya melebar tidak percaya saat kedua tangan Draco memegang kedua bahu Hermione, "Sungguh kau berkata begitu? Tapi bukannya perasaanmu belum yakin?" tanya Draco dengan wajah berubah kecewa.

"Aku memang belum yakin" ungkap Hermione tanpa menyembunyikan apapun. Jujur sekarang dia memaksa pulang bukan karena ingin kabur dari Draco, tapi justru karena Hermione ingin bersama Draco dengan normal…..

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau di laporkan ke polisi! Urusan ini terlalu rumit kalau sampai melibatkan mereka…jadi biarkan aku pulang ke rumah, memastikan kedua orangtuaku tidak curiga lalu….." Hermione melepas kedua tangan Draco dari pundaknya sebelum berbalik menggenggamnya rapat rapat, "Kalau studi kita sudah beres, carilah pekerjaan….dan kau bisa….kau bisa…." Hermione gugup sekali di tatap lama oleh Draco di depannya.

"Aku bisa apa Mione?" goda Draco menatap wajah merah Hermione yang malu malu.

"Kau bisa memenjarakanku lagi…." Senyum Hermione tulus di bibirnya, Ia mengelus sebentar garis muka tegas Draco sambil terus berbisik, "Jadi pulangkan aku Draco…kumohon…"

Draco berpikir keras. Ucapan Hermione terlalu masuk akal untuk di sanggah.

"Itu solusimu? Baiklah….." Draco tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia memang mencintai Hermione, tapi mengurung Hermione seumur hidup di dalam kamar sempit, juga akan membuat Hermione semakin menderita.

"Kau akan kupulangkan secepatnya" janji Draco di iringi senyum puas di bibir Hermione.

* * *

Hermione memandang nanar kedua orang tua di depannya.

Detik ini juga, ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat tubuh Draco—memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja ketika orangtuanya bukan menyambut kepulangan Hermione yang hampir 2 bulan berada entah di mana tapi malah mengejutkan Hermione dengan berita perceraian mereka.

"Kalian sudah pasti akan—"

"Sudah pasti Mione" potong Ayahnya dengan tegas, "Daddy tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan tentang hak asuhmu, kami sudah sepakat akan membiarkanmu menempati rumah ini sementara kami…." Ia mendelik sebentar ke arah Ibu Hermione.

Ibu Hermione mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan ucapan suaminya, "Kami akan bercerai secepat mungkin, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tinggal menghubungi sekretaris Mommy atau Daddy misalnya kau butuh—"

"Aku tidak butuh APAPUN!" Teriak Hermione menumpahkan perasaan sakitnya selama ini. Ia sontak berdiri dan memandang tajam kedua orangtuanya, "Apakah kalian sadar kalau aku menghilang hampir 2 bulan dari rumah?" tanyanya menggeleng lemah.

Orangtuanya benar benar tidak memperdulikannya lagi….tidak ada yang tersisa. Saat ini, malah wajah hangat Draco yang melekat di pikiran Hermione.

Ayah dan ibu Hermione saling berpandangan bingung sebelum Ayah Hermione angkat bicara, "Kami kira kamu studi keluar Inggris" jawabnya acuh.

Sekali lagi. Hermione merasa tidak berdaya. Tidak….sudah saatnya dia berhenti berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat kedua orangtuanya mencintainya seperti yang selama ini dia cita citakan….

Impian naif Hermione telah berakhir….dan saatnya ia harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya….

"Kalian tidak peduli apapun….kalian bahkan tidak sadar aku menghilang dari rumah….baiklah….aku tidak memaksa apapun…aku menyerah…..Daddy…Mommy…." Hermione mengangkat tangannya sebelum mengambil sebuah tas besar yang ia bawa dari rumah Draco.

"Kami berdua belum selesai bicara Hermione!" bentak sang Ayah ikut berdiri karena melihat Hermione sudah bersiap ingin pergi keluar rumah.

Hermione berhenti, ia berbalik sambil tersenyum pedih kepada kedua orangtuanya, "Aku sudah selesai Daddy…..silahkan kalian coret namaku dari daftar ahli waris sekalipun aku tidak peduli…..kalian tidak memperdulikanku…..lebih baik aku menghilang…."

"Apanya kami tidak peduli padamu!" sekarang giliran Ibu Hermione berdiri dengan perasaan terhina, "Kami mengurus biaya kuliahmu selama ini! Apa itu tidak cukup!"

"Tidak cukup!" jerit Hermione kencang, "Kalian selalu membuatku menangis setiap hari mendengar suara bertengkar kalian! Kalian membuatku menunggu setiap malam! Tapi yang ada kalian hanya memikirkan diri sendiri! Aku tidak tahan lagi….aku mau pulang….." Hermione mulai menangis lagi dan satu hal yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Hanyalah Draco Malfoy.

"Tapi….rumahmu di sini…." Bisik Ayah Hermione agak melunak. Ia seperti tertampar keras mendengar suara histeris Hermione. Ayah Hermione sadar betapa dia naif karena mengira Hermione akan kuat menjalani semuanya ini.

Dia lupa kalau Hermione juga rapuh….serapuh manusia lainnya.

"Ini bukan rumahku…..kalian membuatnyai seperti neraka bagiku….aku ingin pulang Dad…." Hermione segera menutup rumahnya sehingga terdengar bunyi dentuman hebat.

BLAMMM

Hermione berlari kencang, menuju jalanan sepi di sekitar rumahnya saat sepasang lengan hangat telah menangkap tubuh Hermione dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku di sini Mione…" bisik Draco menghentikan langkah Hermione dari arah belakang.

"Hiks….." Hermione memutar tubuhnya—memeluk erat Draco dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa utuh kembali, "Bawa aku pulang Draco….kumohon…"

Draco mengangguk sedih. Tadinya ia sudah mau meminta ijin ke dalam mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Hermione pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi mendengar suara bertengkar hingga keluar rumah membuat Draco mundur dan memilih menunggu di samping pagar.

"Kita pulang…." Kata Draco sependapat. Ia bahkan menggendong Hermione dalam pelukannya di jalanan besar. Tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka.

Draco terus berjalan melewati beberapa tumpukan salju licin di jalanan, mendesah lega ketika mereka berada tidak jauh dari sebuah rumah mungil—amat sederhana di pinggiran kota—dekat hutan.

Rumah yang di warisi Draco semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Draco selalu hidup sendiri sampai dia menemukan sosok Hermione selalu termenung di bangku kantin kampus.

Tapi sekarang, meski dengan kenyataan pahit. Draco bisa tersenyum karena anggota rumahnya kini bertambah seorang lagi…

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Mom! Kok melamun!" teriak Lyra sengaja mengagetkan Hermione karena asyik merenung dari tadi.

Hermione terkaget sebentar kemudian mencubit gemas pipi anak sulungnya dengan Draco itu. Ya, setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Hermione langsung menerima lamaran Draco dan memilih mengurusi Lyra yang lahir saat pernikahan mereka baru mau menginjak satu tahun.

"Hmm kenapa Lyra! Kau ini…!"

Lyra mengelus pipi chubbynya sebelum menatap pandangan bertanya pada Hermione, "Aku mau cerita sesuatu Mom, tapi Mom jangan menganggapku aneh….."

"Kenapa Mom harus menganggapmu aneh?" Hermione balik bertanya. Ia mendudukkan Lyra dalam pangkuannya sambil sesekali mencium pipi anaknya itu, "Apa tadi kau tidak bertemu dengan Grandpa waktu main ke perusahaan?"

Lyra menggeleng imut.

"Grandpa ada kok Mom, bahkan tadi Grandma ikut datang waktu Dad meneleponnya hehehe" senyum polos Lyra mengembang di bibirnya. Hermione ikut tersenyum bersama anak pertamanya itu. Lyra tidak boleh tahu kalau Hermione butuh hampir 2 tahun untuk memaafkan kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtua Hermione mendadak bertamu ke rumah—mau menanyakan kabar tentang anak mereka satu satunya sampai mereka terkejut melihat Hermione sudah berbadan dua saat mereka bertemu kembali.

Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya, Hermione menikah sederhana dengan Draco. Tidak ada pesta, tidak ada undangan—hanya mereka berdua menghadap pegawai catatan sipil di kantor pemerintah.

Draco dan Hermione yang baru lulus kuliah setelah setahun tinggal bersama tidak punya uang lebih untuk melakukan pernikahan mewah. Hermione bahkan tidak keberatan menikah seminim apapun bentuknya. Asal mereka menikah. Hermione sudah senang.

Dan sewaktu Draco sibuk mencari kerja, tiba tiba saja nasib mempertemukan keluarga kecil itu kembali. Draco di terima menjadi pegawai biasa dalam perusahaan Ayah Hermione tanpa di sengaja. Tidak butuh lama, dengan di bantu bujukan Draco—akhirnya hati Hermione luluh. Ia tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

Kebahagiaan dua keluarga milik Hermione semakin sempurna ketika Lyra Malfoy lahir di dunia.

Hermione yang terbiasa dengan hidup sederhana, memilih menetap di rumah peninggalan orangtua Draco meski kedua orangtuanya sudah berjanji akan membantu biaya hidup mereka.

Tidak, Hermione cukup bahagia hidup bersama Draco—yang dia akui telah menjadi 'Seseorang' berarti dalam hatinya.

"Mom bengong lagi!" protes Lyra membuyarkan lamunan Hermione untuk kedua kali.

"Maaf Ly… kau mau cerita apa memangnya!" tanggap Hermione sambil membelai rambut berwarna pirang platina milik Lyra. Rambut yang mirip sekali dengan Draco.

Lyra membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hermione sebelum mendesah panjang, "Sudah dua hari ini ada anak laki-laki yang melihatku terus menerus ketika sedang bermain salju di samping rumah, dia tetangga kita yang baru pindah di depan rumah…..aku takut….tatapannya menakutkan Mom…" cerita Lyra dengan lancer.

"Hahaha" Hermione tertawa lepas.

Untung Draco belum pulang kerja, coba kalau dia ada di sini. Sudah pasti Draco akan langsung memarahi bocah lelaki seumuran Lyra itu karena berani membuat anak kesayangannya ketakutan.

"Dia mau berteman denganmu Ly, jangan takut…..dia tidak nakal kok" bujuk Hermione sesekali menyerap wangi bedak baby dari leher Lyra.

"Tapi Mommy aku serius!" tatapan Lyra memancarkan rasa takut berlebihan. Maklumlah, dia terlalu polos untuk mengerti tatapan aneh dari tetangga depan rumah mereka, "Anak itu menakutkan! Aku sudah menegurnya tapi dia malah sembunyi, lalu kalau aku mengacuhkannya lagi, dia muncul dan terus menatapku…huuu….aku tidak mau main salju lagi di luar…" racau Lyra mulai menangis kecil. Hermione buru buru menepuk punggung mungil Lyra, "Cup cup jangan menangis….kau bukankah sudah janji mau mengejutkan Daddy dengan membuat sepasang boneka salju di samping halaman kita? Apa tidak jadi?" tanya Hermione sontak membuat mata hazel Lyra membulat penuh.

Ia menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, "Tidak! Aku mau mengejutkan Daddy! Tapi…dia pasti ada…." Kembali, Lyra mengkerut ketakutan dalam pelukan Hermione.

"Jangan takut….nah Mommy punya saran untukmu…"

"Apa?"

Hermione menurunkan Lyra, menyuruhnya berdiri tepat di depannya lalu Hermione merendahkan diri dengan berjongkok. Senyum keibuannya tidak hilang dari raut wajah hangat Hermione—senyum yang tetap membuat Draco kehilangan kata kata setiap kali menatap Hermione.

"Jika dia melihatmu lagi dan tetap bersembunyi…teriak kalau kau ingin menjadi temannya…..tapi kalau dia tetap bersembunyi tanyakan apa dia tidak mau menjadi temanmu? Begitu…." Nasihat Hermione pelan.

Lyra memiringkan kepalanya—bingung, "Tapi kalau dia tetap bersembunyi Mom?"

"Nah tinggalkan saja dia…..beres kan?" Hermionne segera mengambil sepasang baju hangat ukuran Lyra lalu memasangkannya bersama sepasang sarung tangan tebal di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau kau takut kau boleh teriak memanggil Mommy di dapur nanti" kata Hermione mendorong dorong tubuh mungil Lyra hingga ke depan pintu rumah.

KREKK

Hermione mendorong lembut pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

Senyum Hermione makin merekah saat menangkap sosok anak laki-laki seusia Lyra—rambutnya acak hitam pekat dan memakai mantel berwarna putih gading sedang mencuri curi pandang ke arah Lyra—anaknya.

"Buat yang bagus ya boneka saljunya…" seru Hermione mengamati gerakan Lyra yang berlari lari kecil ke samping rumah, berjongkok mengambil setumpukan salju sementara bocah itu masih enggan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Bocah itu pasti malu karena masih ada dia di sana. Jadi Hermione memilih masuk dan malah mengintip dari sela sela jendela kamar Lyra yang dulu menjadi kamar Hermione saat di sekap Draco.

Benar saja, anak lelaki itu akhirnya bersingut mendekat walaupun ia sembunyi sembunyi dari balik pagar kayu di halaman keluarga Hermione.

Lyra merengut sejenak—wajahnya tampak kesal menangkap siluet bocah lelaki tersebut di dekatnya, "Hei kau! Kalau mau keluarlah! Kita jadi teman!" tawar Lyra berbicara sekeras mungkin sesuai ajaran Hermione.

Bocah itu bergerak gelisah namun tetap kukuh bersembunyi. Hermione saja sampai gregetan melihat tingkah malu malunya.

"Sama seperti Draco dulu…" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Hei! Kalau mau kita berteman, kau keluar! Tapi kalau tidak! Aku lebih baik masuk ke rumah saja!" ancam Lyra menghempaskan segumpalan salju di tangannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi kalau Ayahnya akan kecewa tidak melihat sepasang boneka salju menjelang natal. Toh masih ada hari hari lain. Pikir Lyra.

"Ja…jangan pergi…." Sebuah suara halus membuat Lyra terpaku. Ia menoleh ke belakang di mana telah berdiri seorang bocah—lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti sedang menundukkan kepala. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah kincir angin terbuat dari kertas putih.

Lyra memberanikan diri berjalan ke arahnya walau merasa sedikit kesal, "Kenapa suka mengintipku!" tuntutnya.

"Ma…maaf…." Bisik anak itu belum mau mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lyra. Tangannya semakin erat memegang kincir angin mainannya itu.

Hermione terkikik senang saat menyadari anak kecil itu gugup berdekatan dengan anaknya. Lihat saja keringat yang membasahi ujung rambut hitamnya, mulai menetes ke atas salju tebal.

"Benar benar mirip Draco…" kata Hermione semakin asyik menonton mereka.

"Ha…habis…aku tidak menemukan bunga untuk kupetik…" ucap anak itu mencuri curi pandang sesekali pada Lyra.

"Bunga? Buat apa? Mana ada bunga di musim dingin seperti ini—adanya salju! Aku saja mau membuat boneka salju yang beusaaarrrr untuk Daddykuuu" pamer Lyra sambil membentuk sebuah bulatan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya membuat bocah kecil itu melepas tawa kencang.

"Hahahahahha kau lucu sekaliii….."

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" Lyra memasang tampang memelasnya sehingga bocah lelaki itu langsung mengubah tawanya menjadi batuk.

"Ma…maaf…." Sahutnya kembali menundukkan kepala.

Lyra menatapnya tertarik, "Kenapa kau suka menunduk sih—ada apa di bawah….ah kau suka salju ya?" tebak Lyra polos.

"Bukan…aku sih biasanya tidak begitu suka salju, tapi…" Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hazel warisan Hermione.

Lyra sampai tidak berkedip beberapa saat menikmati wajah baru di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Bocah itu mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan hitam untuk mengelus pipi Lyra. Jejaknya membuat pipi pucat Lyra menghangat dan meninggalkan semburat memerah di sana.

"Ah sekarang kau memerah….mungkin kau harus masuk ke dalam rumah" ujar bocah lelaki itu sama polosnya dengan Lyra.

"Tidak perlu!" Lyra menggeleng pelan—matanya tiba tiba saja terfokus pada kincir angin yang di bawa anak di depannya, "Itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini?" Bocah itu mengangkat kincir angin dekat Lyra, "Ini hadiah untukmu! Ambillah" katanya sambil menyerahkan kincir angin buatan itu ke tangan Lyra.

"Tapi bukankah itu mainanmu?"

"Bukan….." Bocah itu menggeleng cepat, "Kata Mommy kalau ingin bertamu ke rumah seseorang….kita harus memberi sesuatu pada mereka…..dan aku mau memberimu bunga, tapi kulihat di sini tidak ada bunga yang tumbuh…ya sudah…aku membuatkanmu kincir angin saja dari kertas bekas….ini…" jelas bocah itu sambil memaksa tangan kanan Lyra menerima kincir angin buatannya.

Lyra tersenyum berseri seri, "Ini bagus sekali…terima kasih!" ucapnya kencang dan tersenyum lebar.

Anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun itu terpana menikmati senyum manis Lyra. Ia kembali tergagap ketika mengajak berbicara Lyra, "A…apa….kau menyukainya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Sangat suka ^^" jawab Lyra mengangkat ke atas kincir angin miliknya ke atas, "Oh ya namamu siapa? Aku belum tahu dari tadi?"

"A…aku…" Bocah itu mengelap bibirnya gugup, "Na…namaku Albus Potter….kalau kau?" Bocah bernama Albus Potter segera mengulurkan tangan yang di tanggapi ceria oleh Lyra, "Aku Lyra Malfoy! Kita berteman kalau begitu!" Lyra menggucangkan kedua tangan mereka lalu melepasnya.

Sejenak Hermione merasa ada raut kekecewaan dari wajah tampan Albus ketika tangannya dan Lyra saling terlepas, "Hmm…..Albus…Albus…." gumamnya seorang diri.

"Oh namanya Albus" Sebuah suara familiar mendadak saja terdengar dari arah belakang Hermione. Ia tersentak sebelum tersenyum lembut melihat sosok Draco yang sudah berkacak pinggang di sebelahnya.

"Awas saja bocah itu! kalau sampai Lyra menghilang tiba tiba—berarti dialah yang menculik anak kita!" geram Draco ikut menonton tingkah lugu kedua bocah berumur 4 tahun sambil merangkul pinggang Hermione.

"Jangan begitu—mereka masih polos….masih butuh berpuluh tahun kalau Albus berani menculik anak kita" sekarang giliran Hermione bersikap posesif.

Semenjak dia memiliki anak. Tidak akan Hermione biarkan anaknya—Lyra merasakan apa yang dulu Hermione rasakan.

Dia ingin Lyra merasakan di cintai oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dirinya dan Draco.

"Hahaha Mione, Mione…kau tidak berubah…." Draco menyusuri telinga belakang Hermione—menyesap aroma vanilla yang tetap membuatnya jatuh cinta meski sudah bertahun tahun mereka menikah, "Tapi gara gara aku menculikmu—kau jadi jatuh cinta kan?" goda Draco masih berbisik mesra di balik kepala Hermione.

"Itu karena kau bukan psikopat Drake!" sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum penuh cinta. Ia membalikkan badan, memeluk tubuh Draco yang penuh keringat karena baru pulang bekerja seharian.

"Jadi…." Draco memegang pinggang Hermione lalu membawanya berputar di sekitar kamar Lyra, "Apakah sekarang kau mencintaiku Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione mendengus sejenak, "Aku mencintaimu Draco! Sudah bertahun tahun yang lalu aku mengatakannya terus menerus, apakah itu tidak cukup meyakinkanmu?" kata Hermione mendongak ke atas.

"Tidak….aku tahu bahkan sebelum kau mengucapkannya" balas Draco mengecup pucuk kepala Hermione.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mau terus mendengarnya dari bibirmu Mione…..mendengarnya itu….membuatku bahagia…." Draco mengeratkan pelukannya, sengaja menuntun Hermione menjauh dari jendela kamar di mana Albus sedang membantu Lyra membuat dua boneka salju di halaman mereka.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Draco!" erang Hermione saat Draco menutup pintu kamar Lyra dan malah menyeret langkah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar utama.

Draco terkekeh senang, "Aku mau menculikmu sekali lagi Hermione!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum masak makan mala—"

BLAMM

Pintu di tutup dengan kasar.

Sementara itu….

Lyra berhenti membentuk bulatan kecil sebagai lengan sang boneka. Ia melirik rumahnya yang tiba tiba sunyi tanpa suara, "Mommy kemana…" bisik Lyra nyaris mau menangis. Biasanya Hermione pasti akan mengamati Lyra dari jauh—tapi tidak sampai menghilang entah kemana seperti sekarang.

Albus juga berhenti bekerja, ia menggandeng tangan Lyra, menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya, "Cup cup jangan menangis….ada aku di sini, kita buat boneka saja yah…." Bujuk Albus menenangkan Lyra.

"Tapi….aku mau….Mommy…..hiks…" Lyra mulai terisak kalau saja Albus tidak tiba tiba memeluknya.

Baru kali ini Lyra merasakan kehangatan berbeda ketika Albus memeluknya. Mommy dan Daddynya saja tidak bisa langsung membuat Lyra terdiam.

"Jangan menangis….ada aku…..ayo kita buat boneka lagi…" ajak Albus melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai membuat bulatan bulatan lagi di sekitarnya.

Lyra mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia membantu Albus menaruh bulatan kecil terakhir sebagai kepala sang boneka.

"Selesai! Hehehehe, kita berhasil Al!" seru Lyra.

Albus tersenyum saja melihat wajah Lyra sudah kembali ceria, "Lain kali kita buat lagi…..buat natal…bagaimana? Kau mau?" kata Albus dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm" Lyra mengangguk imut.

"Nah sekarang…." Albus meraih sebelah tangan Lyra yang bebas, "Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku….Mom sedang membuat muffin….mau?"

"Muffin?" mata Lyra mengerjap imut berlipat ganda. Dan sebuah perasaan ganjil telah menyelip di dalam dada Albus.

Tiba tiba ada perasaan mendominasi ingin menguasai Lyra—hanya sebagai temannya. Hanya miliknya….Tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain.

"Ayo Al! Kenapa malah bengong! Aku mau muffin!" seru Lyra menarik narik lengan Albus tidak sabaran.

"Ah…iya…ayo…." Albus diam diam tersenyum saat mereka menyebrang ke jalanan yang tertutup salju dan pelan pelan membuka pintu masuk ke rumah Albus.

Hmm, tampaknya salju tahun ini kembali menghadirkan pasangan baru yang akan membuat natal semakin meriah di tempat tinggal Draco….

 **THE END**


End file.
